


Only One Worth Seeing

by dramaqueenminyard



Series: Fanfic February 2017 [16]
Category: Wooden Overcoats
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, I'm sorry?? if this is bad, everyone else has graduated, it's not my best, well Georgie is in college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9867311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaqueenminyard/pseuds/dramaqueenminyard
Summary: It isn't so much that Antigone rejects Georgie's advances, it's just that she doesn't seem to understand them. She's not a social person. In some ways, that just heightens her appeal to Georgie. She's like the strange lady who lives at the end of the street that the kids think is a witch, except attractive. It's intriguing.It's frustrating when Georgie is just trying to flirt. Antione doesn't get flustered, she just gets... puzzled.





	

Georgie has had four jobs in the past year, and none of them have stuck. Here's the thing: she's a hard worker, she's been good at every part of the jobs she's tried, and she's willing to put in the hard work to get herself through college, but none of them are what she's looking for. She has what she considers to be an epic resume, and getting jobs isn't an issue for her. 

What is an issue for her: she is a very broke college student, her roommate is horrendous, and her only real friend is her ex who has a boyfriend now that he won't shut up about. Actually, Eric wouldn't shut up about Rudyard even she and him were dating, but now it's all lovey-dovey instead of fueled by hate. 

Georgie needs a job, and she needs something interesting. 

She's bored. 

College students are not supposed to be bored. 

Eric's boyfriend, the mysterious Rudyard whom she's never met, needs help with his job. Georgie is... wary, but intrigued. She knows that both Eric and Rudyard run funeral homes, and what kind of job would she be needed for at a funeral home? 

It turns out, there are lots of jobs to be done. In the first hour she works for Funn Funeral Home she is overwhelmed with work. It isn't boring. 

She figures Rudyard is just really far behind holding up the half of the business that he owns. The other half is owned by his sister, who she has yet to meet. She hopes Antigone Funn will be as strange as her brother. 

~ 

Georgie would describe Antigone as strange. She would also describe her as a lot of other things, among those: beautiful, funny, talented, and interesting. 

Antigone also has a cold sense of humor, and generally a dark air about her, which what else would one expect, considering how occupation? She's only three years older than Georgie, and she's tall. So basically, Antigone Funn is the result of Georgie taking an online "what is your perfect girl" quiz. 

She's surprising, as well. Sometimes she says things that are caring, and generally has a sharp jab to go with them, but the meaning still remains. Georgie knows she's a softie underneath. 

Okay, Georgie might be crushing on her boss. 

Except she isn't, not technically, because Rudyard hired her and it's Rudyard she's been working for. Antigone has her shit too together to need help with her side of the business, for the most part. Georgie's willing to help anyway. 

It isn't so much that Antigone rejects Georgie's advances, it's just that she doesn't seem to understand them. She's not a social person. In some ways, that just heightens her appeal to Georgie. She's like the strange lady who lives at the end of the street that the kids think is a witch, except attractive. It's intriguing. It's frustrating when Georgie is just trying to flirt. Antione doesn't get flustered, she just gets... puzzled. 

That's why Georgie has a Woo Antigone Funn Plan now. 

It's not as much a plan as it is just her trying to be up front enough about her feelings that Antigone won't mistake her flirting for anything else. That isn't really Georgie's strongest attribute. 

She needs to get this off her chest. 

Antigone is already at the funeral home when Georgie gets there. They're always the first two there, because apparently it takes Rudyard longer to walk over from Eric's place across the street than for Georgie to take an Uber from her campus ten minutes away. 

It's a quiet morning. There are no sounds other than Antigone turning the pages of her book and Georgie typing on her laptop. She stops typing to stretch, and can just feel Antigone staring at her. These are the moments that are the most frustrating, when she thinks that it's likely that Antigone wants her, but neither of them are doing anything about it. 

"I've...got to run an errand. I'll be back later." 

Georgie looks up just in time to catch the sight of Antigone's back as she rushes out the door. She adds this to her mental list of the things that make Antigone strange. She tends to avoid leaving the places where she feels safe and social contact in general, then she does something like this. 

~ 

Antigone came back an hour later. 

"Rudyard, I'm stealing Georgie." 

"No you are not! I need her. She's busy." 

"I think I can spare a second, Rudyard, really." 

He turned back to his desk and continued to grumble. (You'd think he'd be in a better mood, considering he's the only one of the three of them getting laid regularly.) 

Georgie followed Antigone into the hallway, and Antigone pulled something from behind her back. 

A bouquet of flowers. 

(Another item for the "Antigone Is Strange But Lovely" list.) 

She offered them to Georgie. 

"I think this is how people do these sorts of things. I'm not very good at it. Georgie, I... care about you more than I care about most people. Oh, I'm not saying this how I want to. What I mean is..." 

"Antigone, I love the flowers. Thank you." 

"I know they're your favorite color..." 

"You remembered?" 

"Of course." 

"Antigone, can I kiss you?" 

Antigone beat Georgie to it and kissed her first. 

"They're better not be any indecent activities going on out there. This is a professional establishment." 

Georgie laughed against Antigone's lips. 

Later, they would talk about this more. 

Later, they would go on a nice date. 

Later, Georgie would really thank her girlfriend for the flowers. 

But right then, kissing to the background sound of Rudyard slamming the door (hopefully to go make out with his own significant other and relieve that tension, Christ help him) was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: exysapphics 
> 
> prompts are always welcome!!


End file.
